1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operation system, and more particularly to an operation system with a cleaning robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of movable robots, which generally include a driving means, a sensor and a travel controller, and perform many useful functions while autonomously operating, have been developed. For example, a cleaning robot for the home, is a cleaning device that sucks dust and dirt from the floor of a room while autonomously moving around the room without user manipulation.